sit_foolsballfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Division
The Red Division was one of the original three divisions of SIT Foolsball and was active from 2009 to 2012. Nine different teams have played in the division, including five of the twelve teams playing in the current season. History 2009 Season The first season for this division saw Pink Panthers, Dillon's Destroyers, Thompson Tanker, and the Green Sox compete. The division title was won by Dillon's Destroyers who had a record of 9-5. Additionally, Thompson Tanker earned the only Wild Card spot; neither team made it to the championship game. After the season, Thompson Tanker retired. 2010 Season The division remained at four teams for the second season. Returning member teams were Pink Panthers, Dillon's Destroyers, and Green Sox. They were joined by Crankiteers transferring over from Blue Division. For the second straight year, Dillon's Destroyers won the division title, this time with an astounding 12-2 record. They defeated Mud City Maulers to get to the championship, but then lost to Rocket Surgery. At the conclusion of the season Dillon's Destroyers retired. 2011 Season The division expanded to five teams in the third season, as the league contracted from twelve to ten teams and reduced to just two divisions. Returning member teams were Pink Panthers and Crankiteers. They were joined by Mud City Maulers transferring over from Blue Division, No-No Squares transferring over from Yellow Division, and Team Orion playing in the division for their inaugural season. Mud City Maulers were able to win the division with an impressive 10-3 record, while Pink Panthers earned a Wild Card spot. Pink Panthers defeated Green Sox in the quarterfinals, but fell to Mud City Maulers in the semifinals who went on to beat Rocket Surgery for the league championship. 2012 Season The division remained at five teams for the fourth season. Returning member teams were Mud City Maulers, Pink Panthers, Crankiteers, and Team Orion. They were joined by Da Flash Gitz transferring over from Green Division. Mud City Maulers once again won the division title, this time with a 9-4 record. Da Flash Gitz and Pink Panthers both earned Wild Card spots. Pink Panthers won their quarterfinal match against Dumbledore's Army but lost in the semifinals to Rocket Surgery. Da Flash Gitz won their quarterfinal match against No-No Squares and then upset Mud City Maulers in the semifinals. They went on to defeat Rocket Surgery to win their first league title, and the second for the division. 2013 Season For the fifth season of the league, which expanded back from ten to twelve teams, the division was split. Mud City Maulers and Crankiteers went on to found Orange Division while Da Flash Gitz and Pink Panthers went on to found Purple Division; Team Orion joined the contracted Green Division. Membership Active *Pink Panthers (Seasons 1-4) *Crankiteers (Seasons 2-4) *Team Orion (Season 3-4) *Da Flash Gitz (Season 4) *No-No Squares (Season 3) Inactive *Mud City Maulers (Seasons 3-4) *Dillion's Destroyers (Seasons 1-2) *Green Sox (Seasons 1-2) *Thompson Tankers (Season 1) Awards League Championships *2012 - Da Flash Gitz *2011 - Mud City Maulers Division Champions *2012 - Mud City Maulers *2011 - Mud City Maulers *2010 - Dillon's Destroyers *2009 - Dillon's Destroyers Wild Card Qualifiers *2012 - Da Flash Gitz *2012 - Pink Panthers *2011 - Pink Panthers *2009 - Thomspon Tanker